


Absolute Bearing

by amassingeffect (Furorscribiendi)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canon character deaths, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/amassingeffect
Summary: Sometimes, even the depths themselves hold surprises for Kalahira.





	Absolute Bearing

**Author's Note:**

> autodiscothings made [this lovely Oriana/Kolyat gif over on Tumblr](https://autodiscothings.tumblr.com/post/174845866283/these-are-my-favourite-cells-out-of-the-40-i) and my brain decided to give me this Shrios ficlet.

The water is her domain and where she watches from. Sometimes her children forget she is more than inscrutable depths. She can be gentle waves, curling along damp sands and sparkling clear shallows that show everything.

She has seen much, brought many to her shores. There was a war and her heart grieved to bring so many of her children to peace. It was not the same as when Rakhana died, and entire continents came to her. These lives from the war that consumed the galaxy were more bitter, for how precious few there were left. 

What she would never have expected was to find a human, struggling to her shores. They were down in the darkness of the deep, slowly coming up towards the small glimmer of light. 

If one of her children had not made mention of this human, had not offered up so many prayers for them, she was sure bemusement would have left her uncertain of what to do.

_“She is your siha,”_ her child spoke in even tones, years of training unshakable even now. _“She guided me through darkness, brought light back to me and so much more. She gave me my son. She gave me all of herself and more. All I had was myself, with prayers and hopes for her. When she comes, I only ask that you please give her due consideration.”_

And so, she watched. It seemed as if she had blinked and the human appeared.

In such depths, the soul was bare. There was nothing to hide anywhere. This human… had fought against much, over come obstacles not only in her path, but also for others. This human was compassionate and inexorable, she could see why her child called them a _siha_.

Their soul was weary. It wanted, sought out rest. And yet a single name burned through them like a fire. It was their sole guide to the small shimmer of light so far above. They clung to the name with such unshakable faith. Inexorable. This _siha_ deserved what they were seeking. She guided them closer, shortening the gap. But she had to make sure they arrived safely. She watched as the human swam through the remaining depths to the shallows. They half-swam and crawled until they were resting on all fours. When the human stood on shaky legs, water sloughing off their clothes form, their hoarse voice was already calling out.

“Thane?!” They moved forward, slowly but surely, one foot in front of the other. “Thane?!”

The human’s voice was muffled from the water, as was the answering call from the shore. Splashing followed a few moments later, then the voice of her child.

“Siha!” His splashing turned hurried and frantic. “Shepard!”

There was a glimpse of green and black scales and shadowy looking skin before they flashed to black silhouettes against the diamond white brilliance of the sunlight. They smiled as they met, foreheads touching. A moment, a breath, a reward for such steadfast faith. Then they leaned in closer, smiles still there as lips met in a soft kiss, their sheer joy as brilliant and blinding as the light around them.


End file.
